Mega weird Mega planet Mega power Mega change!
by lunar-92-diamond
Summary: i totally am sorry but i forgot how to post terribly sorry folks if you want more chapters send me a message to remember me how to post k k soooooooooooooo sorry to all people that wanted more posts
1. Prolouge:End of a long term relationship

I'm a new writer so no flames constructive criticism might help though ^_^

oh yea and you will see a character named Kayke it's supposed to sound like cake got it okay now lets start the series oh and i don't own this wonderful show if i did this would be on tv and in books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was walking in the park thinking of the fight her and Darien had when he came back from the new dance club. She was crushed to see him half naked with some chick he didn't know on the couch making-out. She even dumped him so now here she was at the park and it was almost dark. She then started to cry as she thought about Seiya Kou and the times they shared. She ran to Rei's house and knocked she was surprised to see all the scouts there. She told everyone about the break-up and then got really angry and saddened luckily Chad and Rei's grandpa weren't there because the moon symbol started blazing like mad and she turned into Princess Serenity with the crystal in hand. She remembered to make a wish ,and she did it was the wish for the people she wanted most here the Three Lights and Jediet, Kunzite, Zoisite, and Malachite. When Serena calmed down she returned to her old self she went to the window and saw a shooting star then an asteroid she thought to herself I hope to see everyone she wanted here again and for them to be here for the rest of eternity. Hmmm eternity wonderful word that's what I wanted from Darien eternity instead he gave her 4 years. She didn't want to be alone tonight so she called her mom to tell here she was was staying at Rei's house tonight. After they ate and gossiped they fell asleep to the soft music of the Three Lights music. Serena fell asleep thinking of Seiya and how she was gonna tell him that she kinda wanted to be his girlfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I forgot to mention the summary before the story it's right here:

What happens when Darien and Serena fight and never get back together? What if Serena gets the crystal to make a couple of special people come? What if the Three Lights come but with there sisters too? What if Tasha likes Darien but is married to Margen?What if they alter time doing this crap? What if Serena needs Darien's love and attention to restore peace and defeat a new enemy but he won't even notice her?Find out in the next chap!


	2. Preparing for the date part 1

Hello!!!!! I am back!!!!!!!!!! I have an excuse for being gone. My dog ate my charger and my laptop died so I got a new charger yesterday and now I'm writing now but still so yea thats what happened. The best thing for me to do now is shut up and get on with the story,and all my chapters are probably going to be super long but I will try not to reveal too much but I might bring on the cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: Who ever said I own sailor moon is so dumb that my dog can pass my algebra test before you understand that I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena POV

"Mina!!!!! Raye!!!!!!!! Ami!!!!!!!!! Lita!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!! ," I will never know why I said this but I did need help I heard Ami speak to me on her communicator, "What is it Serena?" "Guys its code boy trouble." As soon as I said that I heard the door bell. "Whoa that was quick girls." I said very very impressed. So I told them about my boy troubles that all revolve around Seiya. They were so shocked because when I said his I was glowing..

They found out yesterday that they came back!!!! The Three Lights came back!!! Yay!!!! My wish came true! "And they have a concert tomorrow and I got us all tickets," Mina just made me so happy. "Oh My Gosh! Mina thank you thank you thank you!!!" Everyone said it over and over and over.

Raye POV

Yes!! The hottest band ever is back and in action I've heard rumors that they have sisters and they are here too. "Serena can you turn to the news I heard they were gonna be on there today." "Yeah sure Raye,"Sere said. And then I heard a glass brake. Mina screamed so loud when she saw Yaten she practically fainted, and Ami just stared at Taiki. He had a new look: shirtless. Serena saw Sieya and fell over and drooled everywhere. He had a new look too: shirtless and with his hair down.

Serena POV

OK you guys don't have to go home but ya need to get the hell out of here. Yawn! Everyone left so I changed into pajamas and got on my pink bunny laptop. I went to youtube to listen to the Three Lights first song ever "My Shining Light" She fell asleep so fast that she didn't hear the door bell ring.

The next day in Sere POV

Why do I have 6 missed calls on my cell phone?

I don't even know who this person is. I called the number and a very familiar voice picked up. It was the voice I have been wanting to hear this voice for a very very long time. The voice said,"Hello,who is this?" "Taiki!!!!!!!!" Well it sounded like Seiya sorta but it was Taiki. "Serena?" "Hi Taiki wheres Seiya?" I asked. "He said that he was going to visit you," Taiki replied. Just then she heard the door bell ring. "OK thanks Taiki bye!!!!!"

I ran to the door and pulled it open.

I almost fell. There he was looking like a god and I was in bunny pajamas with my hair messed up. I hyperventilated. He talked slow and huskily, "Hey Serena!" I blushed. "Hi." "Shy as ever aren't ya," Seiya spoke.

Seiya POV

I can't believe I am staring at the most beautiful woman on earth. She's so pretty. "So are you going to let me in its very hot outside." I said. " Oh sorry. Come in." She said it like an angel.

"Would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure." I said

Serena POV

So nervous. Oh so nervous. What should I do??

OK well 1st I should give him his lemonade.

"Serena never mind about the lemonade I have to go practice. See ya later. I'll pick you up around 8:00 for the concert." Seiya said. "Um sure."

Oh my gosh!!!!!!!

OK. Um its 4 right now so i have 4 hours until go time.

Ooh I'm so nervous. I know what to do.

"Mina,hey um I need you to go shopping with me."

I heard a squeal "Mina what is wrong with you girl!"

"I'm close to your house now just open the door."

"OK," I opened the door.

"Ow Mina!!!!"

"Serena your not dressed!"

"I had just woke up when Seiya came!!!!"

"Oh my gosh,he did!!!"

"Yeah." I said, "He's picking me up at 8 so we only have 4 hours

until he gets here I have to get ready be right back."

I ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Serena wear something cute!!!"

OK...

I picked out my white mini skirt,my white strapless shirt,and my pair of white heels.

I did my hair unusual today.

I put it down in curls.

I brushed my teeth.

I put on my lip gloss.

I went downstairs purse in hand.

"Whoa Serena! I never said hot just cute." Mina said shocked.

"What I can't look hotter than the goddess of love and beauty?"

"If you look hotter than me lots of perverts will be after you today."

"I don't care. If a pervert follows us into the bathroom we can transform,and beat his ass."

"Serena you just got evil."

"OK well lets just go."

"I'm driving!! Please Serena I won't break your car!!!"

"Ugh fine."

"Yay!!"

"We're going to Wrenest Mall."

"OK Sere."

We got there.

The 1st store we got to we found the perfect dress for Mina.

Mina POV

Oh my gosh! We found the perfect dress for me!

It's orange with silver and gold lining,and it's slender with only one strap.

Now I need shoes,make up,and a new hairstyle.

"Um Sere do you think I can find your dress and you find my shoes?"

"No I pick my dress." Serena pouted.

"Fine. Call me on your communicator if you need me,I'm going to Victoria's Secrets to buy a fancy cute bra!!!

"OK she said."

Serena POV

Great I'm on my own.

I looked all over, and then I saw it.

The perfect dress.

It was white with pink and silver lining,strapless,and ends before my knees.

It was utterly gorgeous.

I tried it on.

Perfect fit.

Mwahaha why must I stop here I dunno but I don't wanna reveal to much I know that.


End file.
